


Change My Mind

by bri622



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oh god, bad, i will be making slight alterations in spelling or grammar, i wrote this years ago and just found it, this sucks, this was the 3rd fic i had ever written so don't judge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri622/pseuds/bri622
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this awful thing on my old blogspot account from like 4 years ago. Its about 5 girls meeting 5 guys with the help of 1 sister and 1 of those guys. Also there are some roadblocks and undescriptive torture scenes but this is just a warning. I didn't finish the fic when I wrote it but I will think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. OOH! SO INTERESTING!

**Author's Note:**

> (I originally had notes in my old one so my notes from now are going to be in parentheses. Also the chapter titles were the original blog headers so I'm sorry about their stupidity)  
> So, this fan fiction is about a directionater named Katie, whose sister, Kandace, takes her to a 1D concert and Zayn sees her in the crowd and is immediately in love. This story is dedicated to all those directionaters out there. I call it change my mind. Here it is!

**Katie's POV:**  

"Well, I'll go. Only if you wash the dishes for a month" I told Kandace, who was begging me to go to the stupid One Direction concert.

"DEAL!" she shouted and ran out of my room. I brushed my long, chocolatey hair and drove to school.

When I got there the same old dreamers approached me and asked me the same old question."SO! Do you like One Direction now?"

I answered "No, but I'll see you at their concert." I told the 4 girls in Take Me Home shirts. They stared at me with blank faces. I pushed them aside and got ready to face all of their questions. 

_*Skip to end of day*_

**4 Directioners conversation:**

 Our names are Angie, Elanor, Grace, and Daniella. We really want Katie to be our friend and like 1D, but so far all our attempts have failed.

"Look, I don't know why she is going if she doesn't like them!" Angie shouted through the phone.

Daniella was smarter than the rest and said "Well, maybe she is just supervising her sister."

Grace thought against it and nervously shrieked "What if she is gonna kill them!" They all made a plan and went to bed. 

_*Day of 1D concert*_

**Kandace's POV:**

I couldn't wait for tonight. I just had a feeling something good was gonna happen. I didn't know what, but it was something good.

_*Skip to concert*_

**Zayn's POV:**

"I'm in love with you. And all those little things" I finished singing when my gaze fell to her eyes. She had chocolatey hair and the most beautiful smile in the whole wide world. I had to have her for myself. I couldn't let this chance slip.

Louis could tell something was going on and backstage, asked "Ok Zayn, who is she? Is she pretty? Huh? Want to ask her to go backstage?"

I smiled and said "I think you know the answer to that. She is a very pretty girl with Chocolatey hair with the most beautiful smile and eyes. Yes, I need to meet her in person."

_*Backstage with Katie and Kandace*_

"So, what are your names?" I asked.  _Does she like me????_  

"I'm Katie, this is Kandace. She likes to be called Kandy though" She said and I held onto her every word spoken by her beautiful voice. Louis smiled and was about to spill but I glanced at him. I could not let him ruin what I thought would be a relationship.


	2. Change my mind (the story!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's heart breaks and Louis and Kandace have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If you can't tell, these chapters are very short) Back to change my mind! Here it is!

Louis's POV:  
Katie was a beautiful girl and I really wanted to tell her why she was backstage.   
"Any favorites, ladies?" I said with a big smile.   
"Naw, I'm just here to watch her." Katie said, pointing at Kandy.

Zayn's POV:   
My whole world stopped. She was only watching a 12 year old, not coming because she loved us.   
"Well how about you, Kandy?" Liam asked. Kandace was speechless. At least the sister loved us. 

Louis's POV:   
Zayn was broken. Was I the only one who noticed? I wasn't gonna let him down.   
"Do you mind if I have a moment with Kandace?" I asked Katie and the boys.   
"ok" They said in unison. They walked out of the room with question.   
"Look, Kandy, Zayn likes Katie and I need your help. Get Katie to like Zayn for me." I pleaded.   
"But how? I've been trying forever!" Kandace answered

Kandy's POV:   
"But how? I've been trying forever!" I said.   
"Here is my number. I'll tell you tomorrow" Louis scribbled down on a piece of spare paper.   
He looked at me sternly. "Don't tell a soul." He whispered ending the conversation. I nodded and walked out. I wanted to tell the world, but was forced to stayed quiet.


	3. The story again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Louis and Kandace conspire to make Zayn and Katie fall in love. I think. It was a confusing time, back then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If you don't know, I think it was Louis turning 21, but I'm not sure. Ugh this whole thing sucks and whyyy.)  
> Hello! I am sick. Oh well. I will continue working on the story. I just realized I forgot to tell you that POV stands for point of view. Guess who is 21! Merry christmas!

Kandy's POV:  
"Bye Louis!" I whispered into the phone. The plan wasn't perfect, but we could fix the problems later. Louis was gonna get really sick and have to stay in this town. I had to get the four girls from Katie's school and have them help me convince her. This was gonna be tricky. At least I had help.

*Skip to next day at school*

Angie's POV:   
Today, the girls and I had to act a bit abnormal. She is used to us asking her questions. Maybe, if we don't ask Katie any questions, she will wonder why, and ask us questions and become one of us!

Elanor's POV:   
"Hey Katie! Wanna hang out with us? Please!" I begged.   
She agreed and said "They were pretty good last night" I smiled.   
"If you had to choose a favorite, who would it be?" Angie asked hoping it would be Zayn.   
"Umm, I don't know. By the end of the day I bet I'll have a favorite. Who are your favorites?" Katie uttered. 

*Skip to end of school*

Katie's POV:   
"Well, then my favorite is Niall! He's different from the rest, so he is my favorite." I said. They all looked very surprised.

Louis's POV:   
"WHAT!" I shouted "That would crush Zayn and break his trust with Niall. She is not Niall's type. She belongs with Zayn." I was on the phone with Kandace.   
"I have an Idea! What if you cancel the hotel, not telling the boys, not know what happened, say you know people here, and come to our house!" Kandy said.   
"You're smart for a 12 year old" I said.   
"Um, I'm 13 now! My birthday is today!" She smirked.   
"WHAT! I thought we were friends! Haha! Happy birthday cupcake!" I chuckled.   
"Bye" I said and hung up. I had to call that hotel.

*Skip to arrival at hotel*

"What do you mean we cancelled?!" Harry shouted.   
"Lets go guys." Liam added.   
"I know someone who lives near here!" I stated, saving the day.   
"Lets go there now!"Niall shouted and jumped into the car.

*Skip to arrival at house*

"Hello Cupcake!" I said looking down.   
"WHO IS IT?" Katie sang.   
"Niall, Zayn, Louis, Liam, and Harry!" Harry shouted.  
"Better known as One Direction" I added. Katie rushed out and Zayn saw her. He looked at me and motioned for me to come.   
"Really?!" Zayn said.   
"Your welcome!" I said and strutted off inside


	4. Hello!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The format on the old website is hard to read so I think this one is about how Liam messes up something. They also might play a game. Idek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If the chapter summary seems a little iffy its because i am sick too and I'm tired from EOC testing so let me be iffy sorry. Oh god I remember this chapter. I'm so sorry. I don't even know why I'm doing this.) Hello! How are you today? I'm good. So, lets continue on the story! Here it is!

Zayn's POV:  
I hate Louis so much right now. I was TRYING to get over her! I'm such a wreck.  
"I-I gotta call over my friends" Katie said with a cute smile.

*Skip to friends arrival at house*

Katie's POV:   
"Look who knocked on my door!" I told the girls. Their mouths dropped open.   
"How did you get them to come?" Elanor asked.   
"Uh, they actually just knocked on my door" I answered feeling strange. I mean, how often does someone famous knock on your door and ask to stay in your home. How did they even know where we lived?   
"CUPCAKE!!!!!!" I hear Louis scream as he wraps his arms round my sister.   
"LOUIS!!!" She screams back.   
"Is this okay with your parents?" Angie asks.   
"Umm, I don't have any. They died last year in a car crash along with my brother."I admitted. I never spoke of the event to anyone. Ever.   
"Please don't tell anyone." I added

Angie's POV:  
She told the wrong person. I am the WORST secret keeper. Daniella has had her experience with that. I once told the whole world that she had 5 boyfriends at once. I feel so bad especially because she has been single since.   
"Your secret is safe with me" I lied to her. I'm glad I did because we just became friends and I really don't want to lose her like all the others.

Louis's POV:  
"So, do you want to play a game?" I asked.   
"What game?" Kandy asked.   
"Oh no Kandace. Its bed time." Katie moaned and got up from her spot on the couch next to Grace. Grace was beautiful. She was amazing. I had one problem. She had been looking at Liam the whole time.

Daniella's POV:   
"NO GAMES!!!!!!! I want to tell a story!" I shouted. The girls knew what I was getting into. They rolled their eyes.   
"I want to hear one" Liam shrugged. I smirked evily and uttered   
"Once there was a purple watermelon named Liam. He lived in the land of vegetables." Liam interrupted me "Watermelons are fruits"   
"Oh no" Angie muttered   
"YOU DID NOT JUST INTERRUPT ME! I CAN SCARE YOU IN MANY WAYS, SPOON BOY!" I screamed. I wasn't mad, that's just my personality. I don't care what others think of me. I ran out of the room to grab my slingshot and a few rubber balls. I Jumped ontop of the couch and shot him multiple times. I aimed my second to last ball.   
"HA! You missed." He screamed.   
"Oh really? Think fast!" I screamed and shot him right in the balls. He toppled to the ground right when Katie walked in.   
"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" She scolded.   
"You didn't invite me?" She added. You could see everyone becoming releived.

Liam's POV:   
"HA! You missed." I screamed, hi-fiving Harry.  
"Oh really? Think fast!" She screamed. The next thing I know, I'm on the floor, holding my balls. I'm in so much pain, I don't hear a thing. I get up and Daniella is smiling.   
"Hey Liam! Did you realize that if you Switch the a and the m around, your name is Lima. Lima like the bean, then if you switch the a to an e you would be Lime?" She told me with a serious face.   
"No" I told her.   
"Well then it's time for another story!" She answered. "A long time ago in the land of Spinach, sat one Lime. His name was Liam. He was afraid that the spinach apocalypse would happen on his birthday, so he went to the royal Carrot Queen and told her that she needed to change the day that the spinach would take over the royal land of Rainbow Unicorns. The Carrot Queen said 'NO, TOM!' So, the Lime walked away and turned into spinach on his birthday." Daniella smiled.   
"You should be put into an insane asylum" I answered. All the girls, but Daniella became serious. Daniella ran out of the house.  
"What did I do?" I asked.   
"Daniella better tell you that" Grace said. I got up immediately and bolted for the door.


	5. AAAAAH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where after I read a fanfic, I realized that I could add notes at the end and not just the beginning, adding what I thought was suspense for my 2 readers in Germany back 4 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ok so I lied in this. The psychic did tell me the guy I like liked me back, but I meant someone else and said it was them. You can probably guess that the psychic lied to me.)   
> Last night a psychic told me the guy I like, likes me. I've got one problem. They have no idea who I am! She did say this stuff might happen in the future, but I still got a problem. I can't date 5 guys! Here is Change my mind continued. Here it is!

**Liam's POV:**

_*_ _Skip to catching up to Daniella*_

"Daniella! Wait!" I panted. I ran 30 blocks. I'm glad I had a running backgroung tonight.

"What did I say?" I asked.

"Nothing, just forget about it." She answered. I grabbed her arm and looked at her

"No, I want to know what I did wrong."

"I told you to forget about it! Lets just get back to Katie's house." Daniella said. I stayed quiet for like 5 minutes until I said

"You can trust me, Daniella"

"Please, call me Dani" She said. It started to snow. (Did I mention the month is January?) She shreaked and hid her hair.

"Your hair looks beautiful when it's wet." the words slipped out of my mouth. She smiled. I felt so stupid.

"Thanks" Dani said and looked at the ground. Was I putting pressure on her? I was so nervous. Does she hate me?

"The reason I ran away when you said that is because when I was a kid, my whole family was shot infront of me. For years I was shocked by it so much that when anyone told me my parents were dead, I would deny it and say they were just on vacation. I was put into an insane asylum and they tried to feed me medicines that would make me normal. I started getting worse. I just wanted to get out of there. Then, I acted. I pretended I was getting well. I was let out of the institute 2 years ago, and I decided I needed to be different from others. I never want to be normal, which is why I act and look like this." She told me.

"I'm so sorry I said that" I gulped.

"No problem" Dani whispered "As long as you don't tell everyone else"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL ZAYN GET KATIE? WILL I ADD ANOTHER CHARACTER? WILL LIAM REALIZE HE HAS FEELINGS FOR DANI? WILL HARRY AND NIALL TURN INTO DANCING UNICORNS? WILL GRACE LIKE LOUIS? WILL I STOP WRITING IN ALL CAPS? PROBABLY NOT! SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON THIS BLOG!


	6. I've been waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elanor and Harry plot to bring Dani and Liam together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Basically I was really embarrassed by fan fiction so I wouldn't write unless I was alone and/or everyone was asleep)  
> I've waited all night to write another chapter. I would've written all night last night, but I am sharing my room with 5 people. I would write nonstop if I could. Do you guys think you could get one direction to read this? It would be very kind of you to do so. WHAT? YOU CAN'T? OKAY!!!!! Here is the story.

**Dani's POV:**

"As long as you don't tell everyone else" I said to Liam.

"I wouldn't tell a soul" Liam responded right when we arrived at Katie's house.

"Time for more revenge, Limey." I said with a smile as I ran into the kitchen. I grabbed all the spoons from the cabinet. I ran to the couch grabbing my slingshot.

"TAKE THAT!" I yelled.

"OW! STOP IT DANI!" Liam yelled back.

"Dani?" Harry said confused.

"My nickname" I answered.

**Harry's POV:**

Katie told me these girls were major directioners. I was surprised because none of them were freaking out or anything. I walked over to Elanor.

"Is she always like this?" I asked.

"No, she's in love" Elanor answered.

"Oh my gosh!" I said as I looked at Liam.

"Dani has some good luck. Liam is too. He's just too blind to realize it" She gave me the  _are you serious_  look. I nodded.

"We need to get them together" She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This will make no sense because I cant have pictures and the pictures on the website cannot load.)  
> HERE ARE THEIR PICTURES! DANI:   
> NEXT IS KATIE:   
> NEXT IS KANDY:   
> NEXT IS GRACE:   
> NEXT IS ANGIE:  
> NEXT IS ELANOR:   
> GOOD BYE!!!!!


	7. I can't resist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone almost gets killed here because I had realized that my story was severely lacking in real suspense and that I could spice it up a bit with some drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do you like how they look? P.S: This chapter happens to go on at school. No one direction included much. This is New girl: (there would have been a photo here, but the photo on the site is not working and I can't upload here.)

**New girls POV:**  

My name is Katarina. Kat for short. I love 1D and hate girls who fangirl. I just moved to where ever this story is taking place and want to make friends. I dye my hair. I recite random facts at random times. I'm a senior in high school. I look to the side and stop reciting what I'm gonna say. Those girls all have 1D shirts on, so I walk over to them.

"Hi. I'm Kat the new kid" I said. That was easier than I thought.

"Do you like one direction?" Said a girl with rainbow hair.

"Yeah. umm, why?"

"Well, we were wondering if you wanted to meet them!" a girl with a fake mustache responded.

"NO WAY!!!!" I screamed

"One question. What are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Katie, thats Elanor, Angie, Dani, and Grace." Katie answered.

"What are your classes?" I asked.

_*Done reviewing classes*_

"I can't beleive we have the same classes!" Elanor pointed out. I smiled. I was so anxious to meet Harry, Zayn, Niall, Liam, and Louis.

"One thing when you meet them. Lay off Liam. Harry and I have a plan for him and Dani" Elanor said.

I smiled "Do you have any books?" I asked. I LOVE reading.

"You love to read too?" She asked.

"Wait one sec. When is your birthday?" I asked. My sister had been kidnapped at age 1. She was my twin and we looked nothing alike. 

"July 17th. Why?" She answered. I took out my photo. They looked the same.

"Elanor... Your my twin." I answered.

"I'll call mom" I dialed her number.

"Mom? Hi! I found her. I promised you I would." I said.

"Mmmhmmm. You want to talk to her? Got it! Here she is" I said and handed the phone to Elanor.

"Um Hello?" She said

**El's POV:**

"Um Hello?" I said into the phone.

"I missed you so much!" A woman cried.

"Are you sure it's me?" I asked.

"I-I don't know. I-I need to meet you!" She cried some more.

"Today I could meet you!" I said excitedly. I went on with the rest of school.

_*Skip to Kat's house*_

"Wow. You have a big house." I said as I walked into the mansion.

"Yeah. I have a great job with my mother." Kat responded.

"What is it?" I said.

"Acting" She answered as she pulled off her wig.

"You?" I uttered, shocked by who it was.

"T-Taylor? What are you doing here?" I asked. Taylor was a girl who's boyfriend I stole at summer camp.

"You stole Jay from me! We were best friends! Do you know what you did to me?" She scream-cried.

"I-I'm so sorry about everything. I was so jealous of you all the time. You had all the best stuff and I always had the worst. 2 weeks after that Jay dumped me for a girl named Alicia. He was just a heart breaker." I told her. Taylor took out a knife and screamed

"LIAR! YOU STOLE MY LIFE! NOW I WILL STEAL YOURS!"


	8. OMG GUUUUUUUUUUURL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pls forgive me father for I have sinned. Also someone gets stabbed bc fun. Also hospital fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (How did I not realize I was bi faster. Like not girls, not boys, people)   
> Pretty people are pretty. I ordered 18 one direction bracelets and they aren't coming till mid february! WAAAAAAAAAAH! I luv 1d so much. The story. Here it is!

**El's POV:**

"T-Taylor! No!" I screamed. I felt a sharp pain and then nothing.

**Taylor's POV:**  

"What did I just do! I need to call the hospital and the police! I need to keep me locked up!" I screamed  and dialed 911 on my phone.

_*Skip to hospital*_

**El's POV:**  

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at the silverware. I looked strait at the knive. It was a cruel killing machine that almost killed me. I threw it at the floor. Was this how Liam felt about spoons?

"Harry? It's El. I'm in the hospital. Someone just tried to murder me." I texted him. Next thing you know he's by my bed.

"I can't beleive somone as pretty as you would ever be hurt." Harry comforted.

"Aren't you the charmer" I blushed. Who knew almost getting mudered is what it would take for me to get a kiss from Harry? It was so amazing.

"Well then. When do you get out of this joint?" He inquired.

"Not soon enough" I replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! WHO HERE THOUGHT ELLY WAS GONNA DIE? I DID! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL HAZZA JUST WANT TO BE FRIENDS? WILL TAYLOR DIE IN A HOLE? WILL DJ MALIK WAKE UP? WILL KANDY EAT SOME CANDY? WILL DANI BE MISTAKEN AS RAINBOW DASH AND BE TAKEN TO THE LAND OF EQUESTRIA? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON CHANGE MY MIND! (What the hell was I on.)


	9. I can't think of a title. Does this work for you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elanor gets a hospital visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: I thought I had readers but it was always just the same two people from Germany probably laughing at me. Good for them. Apparently I named one of the characters after my 5th grade teacher. Why oh Why. and another off of her best friend. WHY)  
> Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I hope you slept well wondering about Elly and all. Here are the girl's nicknames.  
> Daniella: Dani  
> Elanor: El, Elly  
> Katie: K  
> Kandace: Kandy, Cupcake (second one for Louis only)  
> Grace: Gracie  
> Angie: Angie is her nickname. Short for Angelica.  
> READ HERE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! HERE IT ISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

**K's POV:**

"Hey! Where's Kat and Elly?" I noticed.

"OMG! I just got a text from El. She's in the hospital!" Dani shouted.

"Let's get the boys"Dani smirked.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Liam" She squealed. I smiled.

"C'mon love bug. Lets get my car." I drove to my house.

"HELLO?" I hollered. The house was empty.

"They're probably already there" I realized. "Let's go" Angie uttered.

_*Skip to arrival at hospital*_

"Hello! I am Katie Lessard, Elanor Hick's friend. May I visit her?" I ask.

"How do you spell her name?" She asked. I smiled at the girls. Time for a bit of classic Louis.

"E-L-A-N-O-R-R-R-R-R..." I spelled until she rudely interrupted me.

"How many Rs are there?" Her lip curled. "Six" I smirked.

"You don't happen to be with those boys over there" The counter lady miffed.

"Thank you" I said and strutted over to them. I walked strait to Lou.

"You ruined my fun!" I joked and pushed him.

"What? and miss out on it myself?" He laughed.

"C'mon! Let's see Elly!" Grace shouted and started running towards her room. 

"Guys? I think we should go. She looks happy enough without us" Grace said.

"Don't be silly, Love! Let's go in!" Louis sang.

"NO!" Grace squalled (yup! I found a thesaurus. Squalled is a word!), barricading the door.

"Gracie! Let me in!" Louis laughed.

**Gracie's POV:**

Let him into a room where they were doing that? I think not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (HOLY DID I WRITE SEX IN THIS. WHY WOULD I. I WAS SO YOUNG. although based off of the time, I had just started reading Dark or whatever its called.)  
> HI! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING ON IN THAT ROOM? DOES IT INVOLVE HARRY? *HINT HINT: IT DOESN'T* DOES GRACIE LIKE LOU? WILL NIALL BE MORE IN MY STORY? WHAT WILL THE GIRLS DO WHEN THEY FIND OUT ABOUT KAT? HEY! DANI LIKES LIAM! WHO WAS EXPECTING HER TO SPILL? WILL HARRY AND ELLY BE TOGETHER FOREVER? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON CHANGE MY MIND! P.S I LOOKED AT MY CHARACTERS NAMES AND FEEL SO DUMB. DANIELLA AND DANIELLE ARE A COINCIDINCE. SO IS ELANOR AND TAYLOR. NEXT TIME I WILL CHOOSE MY CHARACTERS MORE WISELY. SORRY I'M AN AWFUL WRITER (I was right for once). BYE LOVELIES!


	10. This has got to be my favorite chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is bullying in this one.  
> This chapter is a flashback to a characters past that /might/ be relative to the story. I can't remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (You probably won't have to) Pull out those tissues! This my favorite chapter! There will only be one point of view the whole story (I meant chapter)

**Gracie's POV:**

"Okay" I sighed ond opened the door to Elanor's room. Harry was crying on the floor..

"Harry! What happened?" I screamed as I saw Elly, almost lifeless, in the hospital bed.

"I-She" is all Harry managed to say.

"Katie! Go get the paramedics! NOW!" I bawled. Elly was my Best Friend in the whole world. I couldn't afford to lose her. I gave her the nickname Elly. She gave me the nickname Gracie. She introduced me to 1D. She sved me from the bullies.

_*Flashback*_

"Hey Graaaayssssssssse" The 3 girls, Ana, Becky, and Carly taunted me. I had a towel around my body. They held my clothes up high so the world could see.

"Looking for something?" Becky smirked.

"I'll take that!" Said a tall girl from behind. She snatched my clothes and handed them to me. After I was done changing into them, she asked me one question nobody had asked me since kidergarden.

"Wanna hang out sometime?" She asked.

"What? With me? I'm just a loser. You don't want to hang out with me." I muttered, tears forming down my cheeks.

"Now who told you that?" She asked. I pointed in Carly and Ana's direction.

"Psht! If anything, they are the losers" She shouted loud enough for them to hear. Ana glared at her and she glared back.

"I'm Elanor by the way" Elanor greeted.

"Do you have a nickname?" I asked with a smile.

"No" She responded.

"Well, you need one" I said to annoy her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Do I?" She joked. "How about Ella? No. Ellyfant? No. Elly? Thats perfect!" I smiled.

"Do you have a nickname?" She asked. What was I supposed to say?

Stupid.  
Fatty.  
Ugly.  
Boring.  
Nerd.

Those were nicknames I had. Time to forget the past.

"No" I lied.

"Hmm. How about Gracie?" She asked. I nodded.

_*End flashback*_

I sat down with Harry on the floor and bawled so much. I didn't know how much time had passed when I heard a lond BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. NO. Elly was too young to die. She was my best friend and now she was gone. Or atleast I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It didn't work for a while if I remember correctly. My foreshadowing is shit too.) HI! THE PICTURE ADDER ISN'T WORKING, SO THEY WILL BE IN A DIFFERENT POST. GOODBYE!


	11. SAVE THEM LOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for being M.I.A for so long! I've been having exams. Well, I hate them. Okay! The story! Here it is! (Those were the first midterms I had even taken. It's quite funny bc I just finished an EOC today so wow.)

**Liam's POV:**

"The answer to that question is no" I said. Was Katie hinting that she liked me? No. Harry's mouth dropped open for some reason. What was going on.

"I'm hungry" Katie said. I had a feeling that wasn't true. If only I knew what was going on. Did any of them like me? I sighed, knowing I had answered the question wrong. Who liked me? Well, Katie asked the question. Is it her? That's it! Katie likes me. 

**Dani's POV:**

Well obviously Liam doesn't like me. I'm not his type. I'm a loud and obnoxious loser. Liam likes quiet girls. I can't blame Katie. She's new at this thing. I'm more of Louis's Type. Super chatty.

**Katie's POV:**

I feel so bad now. I just crushed Dani and cunfused Liam. Who's life will I ruin next?

**Louis's POV:**

I know everybody is sad and nervous right now. Zayn and Liam think that Katie likes Liam. I can tell she doesn't. Harry, Elly, Dani, Katie, Liam, and Zayn are all in a big mess and its up to me to save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (There's a giant plot hole for some reason??? What was the question even. I can't find the missing chapter and I'm so confused.)


	12. I just noticed I leave everything on Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's "Drama" in this chapter involving Liam and like two OCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I made Louis try to hook people up, and now he has to save them? What a job he has. Okay! Back to the story!  
> (Bro my chapters are so short what was I even doing.)

**Louis's POV** : I have to save them by one thing, love. I have no plan what so ever. "Alright! I'm taking a shower." Katie shouted and left the room. I looked at Harry. "She doesn't like Liam. She was asking for Dani." He whispered to me. I told Zayn the same thing. He sighed with releif. The room was silent until I heard a scream from the bathroom. "HELP!" She screamed.

 **Katie's POV** : "Alright! I'm taking a shower." I shouted as I ran off to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me so nobody could come in. I waited till the shower was at the right temperature, then got in. A few minutes passed and I began to feel weak. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me, taking all my energy. Then, I fell to the ground, my muscles weak. "HELP!" Was all I was able to speak until my world went black.


End file.
